User talk:WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer
Will Make Templates for FOOD! If you need a template, please add requests at the top of the page. Click on the edit link for this section, and type in your request. Put new requests at the top, type in " " The Name of Your Template", then " " (No spaces between the name and the " "). Don't forget to click the signature button (second from the right, above) or type in --~~~~. I will get to them as soon as I can; I have to work for a living. Sorry, IP users' requests will not be honored. Get an account.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:49, 13 August 2006 (PDT) Your template Your template, badass articles that shouldn't be fucked with, is too large, loud, and distracting. And in a sense, every article, in its own way, is badass and shouldn't be fucked with, so really, it's redundant anyway. Liberty 11:34, 13 August 2006 (PDT) :Yeah, but I figured, since there are so few templates, people should have something to start off with. Feel free to shrink it.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 11:35, 13 August 2006 (PDT) ::I'm not sure what you mean by "something to start off with." The real problem is that you can't assert ownership over the articles -- people should feel like they're allowed to make changes as they want, so it really ought not be in articles, regardless of the size. Liberty 11:50, 13 August 2006 (PDT) :::I am assuming you are asking what I mean by "something to start with"? This "wiki" appears to be new. And many of the people who come here are quite possibly new as well. So, since there are so many new people, and so few templates, they should have something to see as an example to start off with. And I agree, people shouldn't assert owenership over articles.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 11:54, 13 August 2006 (PDT) Ah, that's an interesting point. I'd suggest making use of the available real estate at Wikiality:Templates if you're interested in making a guide for folks. On a completely different topic, that's a great map of Oregon, btw. Liberty 12:48, 13 August 2006 (PDT) :I just remember what it was like when I first started "vandalizing" wikipedia pages, ahem...or at least that's what they called it when I helped them to Wisdom from Stephen Colbert™. People should have examples so they can start making their own, I take it you are familiar with The Uncyclopedia? Wikiality.com can be just like it, but dedicated to Stephen Colbert, of course. And thank you for noticing the CORRECT map of Oregon.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 13:01, 13 August 2006 (PDT) American Template I like the new template, but I have to suggest that you change it's color to blue because the red stands out way too much and is painful to the eye. --TheSchwantz 18:53, 13 August 2006 (PDT) :I tried to make it resemble the flag. Go ahead, copy it and use it to make another one that's blue!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:58, 13 August 2006 (PDT) I dunno how to make templates. But I'd say it would resemble the flag much more if it were blue. --TheSchwantz 19:01, 13 August 2006 (PDT) :::I don't know how to either, just taught myself today! All I am doing is copying and pasting. I will make one that is blue, and you can compare the two. I wrote something up about making templates on my page...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:03, 13 August 2006 (PDT) ::::FYI, check out: Template:American, blue --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:29, 13 August 2006 (PDT) Nice Template But don't forget about that liberazi Rachel Maddow, people deserve to see how her kind are capable of toppling America. --Slanderson 18:55, 13 August 2006 (PDT) :See: Template:Under Construction AAR1 oops--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:30, 13 August 2006 (PDT) Fantastic! That is a great template. Please consider using my newly coined "Liberazi" in it. :Okay, will do.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:41, 13 August 2006 (PDT) ::Here it is: Template:Lieberazi, to be used whenever someone wants to honestly count votes.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:35, 13 August 2006 (PDT) too funny I'm the CEO of wikia - I love what you guys are doing here. I was wondering if you would consider being hosted by Wikia - we could really pump up the humor on this, by promoting it to our users, and getting Jimmy to mention it more often. Maybe get a riff going between colbert and wales?? You could take over our early version at http://colbert.wikia.com and use the excellent wikiality URL gil at wikia point com :HOLY COW, that is hilarious! I just wandered over here, and started adding stuff. I'm really not an admin or anything, just one of The Colbert Nation™, but yeah, I'll come over and play! TAHNKS FOR AKSING!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:14, 13 August 2006 (PDT) Maddow Template Those templates win.